Deseo de un sueño lejano
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- La soledad del Universo no se compara con el vacío qué hay dentro de tu corazón, Berwald.-" SuFin. AU Cardverse. Side-story de "Como caen las cartas" Dedicado a Sakhory y VicPin. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola a todos!, espero qué disfruten este nuevo One-Shot, qué está levemente relacionado con _"Como caen las cartas."_ n.n

La canción _"Wind's Nocturne"_, también conocida como _"The boat song"_ es del juego _"Lunar: Silver Star Story"_, interpretada por **Jenny Stigile**; no la estoy usando para lucrar con ella, sino como entretenimiento y parte de la trama. Para los más conocedores, recordarán _"Shii's song"_, a la cuál también la conocíamos como _"la gatita súper tierna"_ :3 Recuerdo qué cuando estaba triste, mis antiguos contactos me mandaban esta postal para alegrarme. u.u

Va dedicado con mucho cariño a _**Sakhory**_ y a **_VicPin_**. ¡Saludos! ;D

* * *

**Deseo de un sueño lejano.**

_Y era por esa misma razón por la cuál siempre miraba al cielo..._

_**Wishing on a dream that seems far off.**_  
_**Hoping it will come today.**_  
_**Into the starlit night,**_  
_**Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,**_  
_**Waiting on a shooting star.**_

_Sin importar qué, tras cenar, iba y se tiraba al pie de la colina detrás de su casa, para ver a las estrellas brillar..._

_**But, what if that star is not to come?**_  
_**Will their dreams fade to nothing?**_  
_**When the horizon darkens most,**_  
_**We all need to believe there is hope.**_

_Estirando la mano lo más qué podía, intentando tocar a la más hermosa de todas. Más al cerrarla en un puño, todos sus sueños se escapaban, junto con sus ilusiones..._

_**Is an angel watching closely over me?**_  
_**Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?**_  
_**I know my heart should guide me, but,**_  
_**There's a hole within my soul.**_

_Por su naturaleza seria y, aunque no lo creyeran, tímida, las demás personas le malentendían, temiéndole y evitando tener el más mínimo contacto con él, haciendo qué se sintiera solo..._

_**What will fill this emptiness inside of me?**_  
_**Am I to be satisfied without knowing?**_  
_**I wish, then, for a chance to see,**_  
_**Now all I need (desperately) ...**_

_Hiciera frío o calor, sólo esperando qué no lloviera o qué no estuviese nublado, de esa manera se enamoró. Y aún sabiendo qué estaba mal enamorarse de un objeto inanimado, no le importó, ya qué su amor nunca sería correspondido y no había esperanzas de qué así fuera..._

_**Is my star to come...**_

_Aunque pasaran los días, los meses y los años, él nunca dejaría de amarla..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Esa noche estaba haciendo frío, se acordaba porqué traía puesto un largo abrigo para poder salir al exterior de su casa y contemplar las estrellas al pie de la colina. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio en el cielo una enorme bola de fuego cayendo con rapidez, estrellándose a unos cuántos metros de donde estaba..._

_Movido por la curiosidad, corrió rumbo a donde el objeto incandescente aterrizara , y al llegar, se encontró con algo fuera de lo común. Entre pequeñas flamas, yacía un joven rubio de ojos violetas, vistiendo una pequeña túnica plateada. Lo más impresionante era qué la piel del joven brillaba con intensidad..._

_Se quedó estático, observando cómo la criatura caída del firmamento intentaba ponerse de pie, esforzándose lo más qué podía. Pero de pronto se detuvo, y se dio cuenta de qué no estaba solo..._

-**_ ¡"/$(%*)=·$%&/)=$!_**- Le habló en un idioma qué no lograba comprender, mientras un líquido brillante le escurría de la boca.- **_¡&$()=%·&()"...!_**-

_Y se desplomó, inconsciente. Su cuerpo empezó a perder brillo, y no parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Se acercó sigilosamente al joven y trataba de ver si estaba aún vivo. Notó qué su cuerpo estaba completamente helado, pese a qué el lugar en donde se encontraban se hallaba más elevada la temperatura. Se quitó su abrigo y envolvió con él al más pequeño de estatura. Y siendo qué vivía muy lejos del pueblo, y por ende, de un doctor, lo llevó al interior de la casa, recostándolo en su cama y asegurándose de qué estuviera caliente..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Un día completo ya había pasado, y si no fuera porqué veía su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, y de vez en cuando soltaba un leve gemido, hubiera creído que le joven caído del cielo estaba muerto. Suspiró, ya se había hecho de noche y no sabía qué más hacer..._

-_** ¡^*$%&/(""$)=!**_- Se alzó de repente de entre las sábanas, volteando a todas partes asustado.

_Y por un momento, todo se complicó, ya que el joven rubio de ojos violetas hacía señas y seguía hablando en ese lenguaje qué no entendía, cada vez más rápido. Comenzó a sudar frío, y cuando menos se lo esperó, el muchacho qué cayó del cielo guardó silencio, agachando la mirada. Se acercó a la cama, justo a un lado de él, y sin previo aviso, el más bajo se volvió a verlo con un extraño resplandor en los ojos, le tomó de las ropas y le dio un repentino beso en la boca..._

_No pudo reaccionar, sentía qué le faltaba el aire y la cabeza pesada. Era la primera vez qué recibía un beso y la sensación era indescriptible. El joven lo soltó, finalizando el beso..._

- ¿Ahora puedes entenderme?- Le preguntó el más bajo, sorprendiéndolo.

- S-Sí.- Contestó trastabillando algo nervioso,, ya qué momentos antes no podía entenderle nada.

- ¡Qué bueno!- Le sonrió, haciendo qué se sonrojara por completo.- Generalmente, no tengo problemas para platicar con los animales, plantas o demás criaturas.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Pero, es la primera vez qué platico con un humano.-

- Ya... v'o.-Contestó con algo de timidez y algo pasó por su cabeza.- S'y Berwald.- Se presentó lo mejor qué pudo.- ¿C'ál es tu n'mbre?-

_Desvió la mirada, agachando el rostro y apretando con fuerzas las sábanas qué lo cubrían..._

- Puedes llamarme Tino.- Le sonrió con tristeza.- Vengo de allá arriba.-

_Y señaló rumbo al techo..._

**.~o0o~.**

_En sí, Tino no se diferenciaría de los demás humanos, si no fuera qué por las noches, precisamente cuando desaparecería el último rayo de sol, su piel brillaba como las estrellas del firmamento. Además de qué hablaba con plantas y animales, tal y como le había contado a Berwald la primera vez..._

- Todos formamos parte del Universo.-Le explicó un día Tino.- Y pese a qué cada ser tiene un lenguaje propio, tiene dos en común, el lenguaje universal y el silencio.-

_Y Berwald no hacía más qué darle la razón..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Otro detalle con Tino, era qué en la mayor parte del día dormía, porqué su condición aún era débil, y se la pasaba casi todas las noches viendo por la ventana al cielo. Suspiraba y agachaba la cara con tristeza, por lo qué Berwald se había dado cuenta de qué su brillo disminuía cuando esto ocurría..._

_Más como Berwald no hacía preguntas, Tino se sentía a gusto ahí, admitiendo qué le daba algo de miedo cuando lo veía fijamente, principalmente porqué el más alto hacía hasta lo imposible para cumplir los deseos del rubio de ojos violetas..._

- Su-san.- Así le llamaba a veces.- No es necesario.- Y ante la mirada atemorizante del otro, no le quedaba más qué resignarse.- ¡Ah, está bien!-

_Lo quisiera o no..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Más un día, mientras Berwald cortaba leña para hacer un nuevo mueble en el exterior de la casa..._

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**-

_Soltando la madera y sujetando con fuerza su hacha, entró con rapidez a su hogar, pensando en una infinidad de cosas. A un lado de la cama, de rodillas en el suelo, temblando y llorando, estaba Tino completamente pálido..._

- ¿Est's b'en?- Le preguntó Berwald, arrodillándose a su lado, soltando el hacha.

-**_ ¡VIENE POR MÍ!_**- Gritó asustado el más bajo de los dos.- **_¡QUIERE DESTRUIRME!_**- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, en lo qué las lágrimas corrían sin detenerse de sus ojos.- _**¡PERO NO ENTIENDO PORQUÉ! ¡MUNDO ES ALGUIEN BUENO!**_-

_Los brazos de Berwald lo rodearon, tratando de consolarlo. Tino se aferró a él, ocultando el rostro entre sus ropas..._

- ¡Es alguien bueno...! ¡Es alguien bueno...!- Temblaba angustiado y lleno de dolor.- ¿Porqué quiere matarme? Yo no hice nada malo.-

**.~o0o~.**

_Desde ese incidente, montaba guardia, ya qué lo sentía necesario. Antes muerto, qué permitir que alguien tocara uno solo de los rubios cabellos de Tino..._

- Debo irme en uno de estos días, Berwald.- Le anunció una mañana.- Ya no quiero causarte problemas.-

- No lo es p'ra mí.- Le respondió el rubio de ojos azules.- Yo... qu'ero q'é te qu'des.-

_Ante la petición de Berwald, Tino se sonrojó levemente y se sonrió..._

- Po-Podría venir en ocasiones a visitarte.- Cerró sus ojos y juntos sus manos.- Todas las veces qué tú lo desees.- Y una lágrima escurrió de sus ojos al mirarlo.- Con toda la fuerza de tu corazón.-

_Se recostó en la cama y se echó a dormir al instante..._

**.~o0o~.**

_La madera se había acabado, por lo qué Berwald salió a conseguir, mínimo, algo de leña para mantener la chimenea encendida. Armó un fardo de leños, cargándolos sobre sus espaldas y se encaminó a su hogar, pensando en qué modo retener a Tino a su lado. La tarde caía y el sol pintaba todo con luces de un dorado rojizo, despidiéndose del día, muriendo con lentitud. Un aroma peculiar sacó de su trance al rubio de ojos azules, y al alzar el rostro, inmensas nubes de humo negro hicieron qué sudara frío. Tiró el fardo al suelo y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas..._

-_** ¡TINO!**_- Se reprochó por dejarlo solo.

_Efectivamente, su casa estaba siendo devorada por las llamas, las paredes, el techo, los muebles; todo crujía y se resquebrajaba, derrumbándose hasta el piso. En las afueras de la casa, dos figuras resaltaban; una en el suelo y otra de pie, con una especie de corona, flotando encima de su cabeza..._

- Mírate nada más.- Comenzó a hablar quién estaba de pie, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, traía puesto un vestido qué brillaba de muchos colores.- ¿No sería más fácil qué sólo te dejaras matar, eh, Tino?-

_Se puso de cuclillas y le tomó rudamente de los cabellos..._

- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_- Gimió el rubio de ojos violetas, al estar malherido.

- No tienes escapatoria.- Sonrió entonces el rubio de ojos verdes y un bastón apareció en su mano libre.- ¡Esta vez no huirás!-

***PAS***

_Como impulsado por un resorte, Berwald le asestó un puñetazo directo al rostro, logrando qué soltara a Tino..._

- ¡Berwald!- Sonrió e intentó incorporarse.

_De la nada, un bastón salió disparado, golpeando la sien de Berwald, haciendo qué perdiera el equilibrio..._

- ¡No!-

- ¿Crees qué un simple humano va a ser suficiente para salvarte?- Se encaminó el rubio de ojos verdes rumbo a Tino y alzó su otro bastón, listo para asestar el golpe.- ¡Ningún ser humano podrá contra Mundo!-

_Cerró los ojos, resignado a su suerte, cuando oyó forcejeos. Los abrió y miró qué Berwald estaba sujetando de la espalda a Mundo..._

- _**¡SUÉLTAME!**_- Gritó molesto el rubio de ojos verdes.

- _**¡H'YE!**_- Sostenía con todas sus fuerzas al otro.- **_¡V'TE!_**-

_Justo en ese instante, el sol se ocultó por completo, por lo qué el cuerpo de Tino empezó a brillar con intensidad, y listo para huir. Se alzó como pudo del suelo y se echó a correr, preparándose para escapar..._

- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_- Mundo le soltó un codazo en el rostro a Berwald, logrando zafarse de él.- _**¡NO TE METAS!**_-

_Intentó golpearlo con el bastón, más el rubio de ojos azules no sólo lo detuvo, sino qué también logró arrebatárselo y lanzarlo lejos de su alcance. Sorprendido, Mundo se dio media vuelta, pero Berwald le tomó del brazo, atrayéndolo hacía él y conectándole otro puñetazo en el rostro..._

- _**¡AAAAAAARGHT!**_- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

_Dio un vistazo rápido, y se dio cuenta de dos cosas; Tino se encontraba ya dirigiéndose al firmamento, y descubrió qué sangraba de la boca a causa del golpe de Berwald. Encolerizado de qué sus planes se frustraran, principalmente a causa de un simple humano, se abalanzó sobre el rubio de ojos azules en un intento de soltarle un puñetazo, pero Berwald lo esquivó con rapidez, aplicándole más golpes al rostro y sacándole el aire de un rodillazo en la primera oportunidad qué vio..._

- _**¡COF!**_- Mundo se llevó las manos al estómago, volviendo a toser y a escupir sangre con saliva.- _**¡COF!**_-

_No podía siquiera creerlo, ¿cómo era posible que un humano cualquiera le estuviera dando una paliza en ese momento? Enojado, intentó de nueva cuenta darle un puñetazo, pero Berwald se lo detuvo e intentó lo mismo, obteniendo el mismo resultado..._

- _**¡MALDITO...!**_- Le gritó molesto, mientras se enfrascaban en un duelo de resistencia.-_** ¡...HUMANO!**_-

_La fuerza del rubio de ojos azules era tal, qué Mundo empezó a sentir que las rodillas se le empezaban a doblar. Y en su desesperación, lo miró directo a los ojos, asustándose de lo qué vio en ellos..._

- ¡No!- Gritó con desesperación.- ¡Arght!-

_Fue entonces qué ocurrió; la corona qué flotaba sobre su cabeza resultó ser una especie de serpiente qué mordía su propia cola, y se soltó, enroscándose en el cuello de Berwald, volviendo a morder su cola para constreñirlo. Comenzó a faltarle el oxígeno, pero ni así soltó a su contrincante..._

***CRACK***

_Hasta qué los huesos que conformaran el cuello tronaron a causa de la presión. Y el sonido qué emite una vida al morir, llegó hasta los oídos de Tino..._

- **_¡NOOOOOOO!_**- Se detuvo en el cielo, mientras las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos.- **_¡SU-SAN!_**-

**_~¡DETENTE!- Cientos de voces le hablaron al rubio de ojos violetas, qué estaba dispuesto a regresar en ese momento a la Tierra.- ¡HUYE! ¡HUYE!~_**

- **_¡PERO, SU-SAN...!_**-

Varios astros luminosos lo rodearon y comenzaron a titilar con fuerza...

**_~NO ECHES EN BALDE SU SACRIFICIO.- Le contestaron.- TOMA NUESTRA ENERGÍA Y PONTE A SALVO.~_**

_Con una explosión de luz, se alejó a toda velocidad, surcando el cielo como una estrella fugaz..._

- Con qué volviste a escapar, ¿eh?-

_Dejó caer con pesadez el cuerpo inerte de Berwald, acomodándose los cabellos despeinados por el enfrentamiento. La serpiente abandonó el cuello roto del recién fallecido, y volvió a colocarse por encima de la cabeza de Mundo, mordiendo de nueva cuenta su cola..._

- Si no hubiera sido por ti.- Le habló a la serpiente.- No sé qué hubiera pasado.-

_Miró al cadáver tirado en el suelo, y suspiró, en lo qué curaba sus heridas..._

- Si este tipo no se hubiera entrometido, ya habría acabado con Él en estos momentos.- Se sacudió el vestido.- Aunque, era muy fuerte para ser un humano cualquiera.- Recordó el momento cuando lo vio a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío.- ¡Brr! No quisiera volver a topármelo nunca más.-

_Giró sus muñecas con un sutil movimiento y ambos bastones aparecieron en sus manos. Volvió a mirar a Berwald y alzó los bastones..._

- No es nada personal, ¿entiendes?-

_Un árbol brotó de la Tierra, y de él, unas enredaderas descendieron sujetando al rubio de ojos azules del cuello y los hombros, lo alzaron del piso, quedando suspendido en el aire..._

- Eso te enseñará a no meterte en lo qué no te importa.- Le soltó un par de cachetadas leves.- Al menos, agradece qué puedes disfrutar de la sombra de un árbol.-

_Se echó a reír, y moviendo los bastones con agilidad, la serpiente emitió un destello, desapareciendo al instante..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Había caído en el desierto. A cualquier parte a donde dirigía la mirada, sólo había dunas y arena. Estaba sumamente frío, y por esa misma razón, las estrellas brillaban aún más, animando a Tino a seguir adelante, qué no se detuviera. Pero sus piernas flaquearon y las rodillas se le doblaron, cayendo de hinojos al piso arenoso..._

- Berwald.- Y las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, recordando lo acontecido momentos atrás.- ¡Su-san!-

- No llores, Niño de la Eternidad. Ven, acércate.-

_Las demás voces habían callado, y sin saber si debía o no acercarse, se alzó del suelo, tratando de detener el llanto. Avanzó un par de pasos y la luz qué emanaba de su cuerpo iluminó a un hombre moreno, qué se veía de edad avanzada, ya qué sus cabellos tenían algunos mechones grises..._

- Seca tus lágrimas, _Star_ del Tarot,_ Estrella_ de la Baraja.- Le sonrió con calidez el hombre qué le hablaba con suavidad.- No tienes porqué estar triste.-

- Pe-Pero, Su-san, Su-san, murió...- Estrella volvió a llorar de nueva cuenta.- Y, y, y, y, fue, fue mi culpa.-

_El viejo sacó una baraja y comenzó a barajearla. Sacó una carta y se la entregó a Tino..._

- Los sacrificios siempre tienen algo de dolor, más la recompensa es aún más grande que eso. Tu _Destino_ y el de _Él_ están entrelazados desde el momento en qué se conocieron, y compartirán la misma suerte hasta el _Final_.- Le tomó de las manos.- Es por eso qué no debes perderte a ti mismo, o _Él_ no podrá encontrarte otra vez.-

_Le soltó de las manos, tomando de regreso la carta qué le había dado. Sacó dos más y las sostuvo en sus manos..._

- Los motivos de _Mundo_ para eliminarte son egoístas y vanidosos, más todo tiene su razón de ser, y deberá ser en el momento justo, no antes ni después.- Le mostró las dos cartas.- Los cielos son gobernados por dos astros; _Sun_ del Tarot, el_ Sol_ de la Baraja se encuentra en los_ Bosques Perpetuos_ del _Reino de Oros_. _Moon_ del Tarot, la _Luna_ de la Baraja se halla en el _Lago del Espejismo_ del _Reino de Diamantes_. Para qué te puedas salvar, bajo la sombra de uno de los dos debes esconderte.-

_Reposó sus manos sobre las rodillas, con las cartas en ellas..._

- Debes irte ahora.- Le advirtió.- Ése de quién tú huyes pronto se dará cuenta de qué estás aquí.-

_Y sin perder más tiempo, Estrella se echó a correr para alzar el vuelo. Una de las cartas qué sostenía el viejo en sus manos empezó a quemarse..._

- Has elegido bien.- Sonrió viendo cómo se quemaba la carta.- _Estrella_, mantén siempre viva tu luz.-

**.~o0o~.**

_Los rayos del sol se asomaron por el horizonte, anunciando el nuevo día qué se había llegado. Las enredaderas comenzaron a descender el cuerpo de Berwald con lentitud, y conforme la luz lo bañaba, sus heridas sanaban instantáneamente, así como sus prendas cambiaban. Ropas de color azul marino, largas botas negras al igual que los guantes y un sombrero qué cubría con perfección su cabeza..._

**_~ Despierta. Despierta.~_**

_Se oyó una voz, y Berwald, con pesadez, abrió sus ojos azules..._

**_~ Despierta.~_**

_Se frotó los ojos con una mano y se detuvo en seco..._

- ¿Tino?- Alzó la voz, preocupado por el rubio de ojos violetas.- **_¡TINO!_**-

_Se puso de pie con dificultad, luego vio el estado en el qué había quedado su casa, apenas sí se podían distinguir los cimientos entre los escombros y restos carbonizados. Entonces se acordó, y llevándose una mano al cuello, descubrió que no estaba ni remotamente roto, lo cuál lo llenó de más dudas..._

**_~ Al Desierto debes viajar, si respuestas quieres encontrar.~_**

_Volteó a todas partes, sin encontrar el origen de la voz qué le hablaba. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes y decidió ir al pueblo..._

**_~¡NO, TIENES QUÉ IR AL DESIERTO! ¡AL DESIERTO!~_**

_Cientos de vocecillas suplicantes se hicieron notar, haciendo qué Berwald se cubriera los oídos. Una luciérnaga, cuya luz se ahogaba con la del sol, voló frente a él, haciendo círculos en el aire..._

**_~ SI VAS PARA ALLÁ, NO LO VOLVERÁS A VER.- Berwald estiró su mano y el pequeño insecto se posó en sus dedos.- DA LA VUELTA Y COMIENZA A ANDAR. NOSOTROS TE GUIAREMOS.~_**

**_~Todos formamos parte del Universo.~_**

_Sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba a acordarse de Tino y su hermosa sonrisa..._

**_~ Y pese a qué cada ser tiene un lenguaje propio, tiene dos idiomas en común, el lenguaje universal y el silencio.~_**

_Alzó la mirada, observando con cuidado a su alrededor, descubriendo qué era verdad; cada planta o animal, e incluso las rocas o el viento. Todos hablaban entre sí, comunicándose entre ellos mismos con un único idioma. La luciérnaga abandonó entonces su mano y voló en la dirección contraria..._

- Tino.-

_Y él hizo lo mismo..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Mucho tiempo pasó para poder llegar al Desierto. Avanzaba durante el día sin importarle las inclemencias del clima, deteniéndose únicamente para cubrir algunas necesidades. Nunca le faltó comida, ya qué los animales, de una manera u otra, le conseguían alguna pieza de pan, fruta e concluso trozos de carne o pescado. Tampoco tuvo problema con la sed, ya qué las aves iban y rellenaban una bolsa de cuero qué se encontró al poco tiempo de iniciar su viaje..._

_Por las noches, abrigado con el calor de una fogata, miraba al cielo y se llenaba con tristeza, ya qué la más brillante de las estrellas había desaparecido del firmamento, cosa qué no había notado desde qué Tino empezara a vivir con él..._

_Un día, se encontró con el anciano, con largos mechones grises y algunas arrugas en la piel morena, en pleno Desierto. Más, ignorando su presencia lo pasó de largo..._

- A quién tú buscas cayó del cielo, ¿no es así?- Le habló haciendo qué se detuviera.- Y lo estás buscando porqué tienes miedo de qué esté solo como tú.-

_Sacó la baraja y empezó a barajear las cartas en lo qué Berwald regresaba, situándose frente a él..._

- Toma asiento, por favor, _Niño de la Eternidad_.- Le hizo la invitación, junto con una sonrisa.- Y escucha lo qué este humilde servidor tiene qué decirte.-

_Se sentó entre la arena caliente, y se dio cuenta qué desde unos momentos atrás, todo había enmudecido, como si nada más estuvieran los dos solos en ese instante..._

- Naciste y creciste como un humano cualquiera.- Comenzó a decir el anciano.- Empezaste a vivir solo desde qué alcanzaste la mayoría de edad, haciendo muebles de madera para sobrevivir en esa vida. No obstante, la gente te teme y evita tener contacto contigo, por lo qué te aislaste del resto de las personas.-

_Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, ante la mirada atenta de Berwald..._

- La soledad del _Universo_ no se compara con el vacío qué hay dentro de tu corazón, Berwald.- Y esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Es por eso qué noche tras noche veías el cielo.- El rubio alzó una ceja sorprendido ante esto.- Tú ya lo amabas desde antes de qué abandonara el firmamento.-

_Sacó una carta y la pasó por su frente y sus ojos, para dársela de inmediato en las manos..._

- Eres_ Hanged Man_ del Tarot, el _Ahorcado_ de la Baraja.- Lo miró directo a los ojos.- Sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a _Estrella_, y tanto sus lágrimas como la admiración de _**ÉL**_ por tu decisión, hicieron qué iniciaras una nueva vida como _Arcano_.-

Guardó la baraja, no sin antes sacar otra y barajearla también...

- Tu deber es encontrar a _Estrella_ y protegerlo hasta qué llegue el _Fin_ de sus días, ya qué él representa a la _Esperanza_.- Lo señaló.- La _Esperanza_ de todo el _Universo_ está sobre sus espaldas, y es por eso qué _Mundo_ está detrás de él.- Le sonrió y desvió la mirada.- Pero la suerte está de lado de ustedes, ya qué _Muerte_ ha estado viajando sin rumbo, proporcionándole a la humanidad falsas esperanzas, lo qué mantendrá confundido a _Mundo_ hasta qué _Muerte_ regrese a _Nosotros_.-

_Extrajo otra carta y se la entregó, de modo qué no la viera, dentro de sus ropas..._

- _Estrella_ se ha escondido bajo la luz de uno de los astros qué gobiernan el cielo. Tendrás qué ir hasta donde vive y robárselo, no sin antes ganarte su confianza.- Le tomó de un brazo y lo miró con súplica en los ojos.- Vas a tener que hacer cosas de las cuáles te arrepentirás mucho antes de ejecutarlas, pero deberás hacerlo todo por _Estrella_, ya qué si él muere, el _Universo_ caerá en el caos y dará inicio a la _Aniquilación_.-

_Lo soltó y cerró sus ojos, cansado de tanto hablar. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza..._

- Bien, contestaré a las dudas qué mantienes en silencio.- Abrió los ojos.- Sólo soy un humano, como lo fueras tú antes, me llamo _José María Itzae_.- Alzó un poco las manos.- Éste es mi castigo por alterar el curso de las cosas.- Las posó sobre sus rodillas.- Fue la _Madre Tierra_ quién mandó a los animales, a las plantas y a aquéllos sin vida, a velar por ti y guiarte en el camino. Y lo qué te puse dentro de las ropas, te servirá para encontrar el camino hasta _Estrella_. Úsalo apenas pongas un pie afuera del _Desierto_. Así qué vete ahora y cumple con tu deber, ya qué el _Destino_ de los dos está entrelazado y correrán ambos con el mismo _Final_.-

_Comprendiendo que ya nada tenía qué hacer ahí, Ahorcado se puso de pie y emprendió el camino de nueva cuenta. Al encontrar la salida del Desierto, sustrajo lo qué José María Itzae puso dentro de sus ropas y sacó unos anteojos. Se los acomodó al instante, y vio en el suelo varios caminos invisibles para el hombre, más no sabía cuál elegir..._

**_~Todas las veces qué tú lo desees. Con toda la fuerza de tu corazón.~_**

- Tino.- Suspiró cerrando los ojos, y una lágrima corrió de ellos.- _Estr'lla_.-

_Al __abrir nuevamente los ojos , uno de los caminos brillaba con fuerza ante él. Y sin perder más tiempo, se encaminó al Reino en donde se hallaba Estrella._

**Fin.**

* * *

_Usé un lápiz para escribir ambos One-Shot's, se me acabó apenas Tino lograra escapar de Mundo. :I_


End file.
